After Married?
by Hunbear88
Summary: SEKAI, SEJONG, HUNKAI. HUN! SEME JONG! UKE
1. chapter 1

CAST :

OH SEHUN

KIM JONGIN

OTHERS

VOTE COMENT

HAPPY READING

"APA DIJODOHKAN!!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Jongin-ah"

"AKu masih terlalu muda untuk menikah bibi"Ucap lelaki manis itu sambil mngerucutkan bibirnya

"Ayolah Jong tolong turuti keinginan mendiang appa dan eomma mu hm?"

"Jangan membawa bawa mereka bibi aku masih 21 tahun kau ingat"

"Apa masalahnya menikah lebih awal"

"Aku masih bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri kenapa harus menikah"

"Bukan masalah itu jika itupun aku masih sanggup membayar uang kuliahmu"

"Tidak Bibi tolong mengertilah"Ucap Jongin lalu menyambar tasnya lalu melangkah pergi

 **SKIP**

Tangan panjang pucatnya memijat pangkal hidungnya lalu menghela nafas kasar menatap jengah kedua orang tuannya yang duduk dihadapannya

"Tidak"Ucap lelaki pucat itu datar

"Ayolah Sehun, Kau sudah seharusnya memiliki pendamping diumurmu yang sekarang"Ucap wanita paruh baya itu

"Eomma~ ayolah 27 tahun aku tidak setua itu"

"Yak Inma!!(Brengsek) MAu apa kau jika seperti ini terus ha! Kau bekerja siang malam di tempat yang sama tanpa memperhatikan kesehatanmu"Ucap Tuan Oh kesal

"Aku tidak! Ada sekretarisku yang mengingatkan jadwal makanku appa"

"JAngan berbohong sialan! Kosongkan jadwalmu besok dan ikut ke pertemuan itu"

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau"

"Kalau begitu bersiap saja kutendang kau dari daftar keluarga Oh"

"Aisshh baiklah"

 **SKIP**

"Ada apa lagi paman~~"Rengek Jongin kesal

"Ayolah Jongin turuti saja hm tidak buruk menikah lebih awal"

"Ya aku tahu aku mau saja tapi tidak untuk perjodohan ini aku bisa mencari pasangan hidupku sendiri"

"Ini keinginan mendiang orang tuamu"

"pamann~~ Ayolah kenapa kalian selalu mengancamku dengan hal itu"

Jung Yunho paman Jongin menarik lengan Jongin lalu membawanya duduk di kursi depan supermarket tempat Jongin bekerja paruh waktu

"Ini"Ucap Paman Jung memberikan amplop usang itu pada Jongin

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja"

Dengan setengah hati Jongin membuka surat itu llau mulai membacanya setelah membaca surat itu Jongin hanya menunduk sambil menghela nafas

"Mereka hanya ingin anak mereka hidup dengan baik'

"Aku baik baik saja sekarang"Ucap Jongin lirih

"Bagian mana yang menurutmu baik?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa"Ucap Jongin kesal dengan mata memerah

"Bagaimana bisa kau baik baik saja kau tak ingat kemarin kau hampir dipukuli berandalan ditangah jalan"

"Aku tidak akan pulang larut mulai sekarang"

"Paling tidak akan ada seseorang yang melindungimu paman dan bibi juga sibuk mengurus kedai. Percayalah keluarga dari calonmu itu teman orang tuamu mereka akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik"

"Hah~~ Paman hiks aku benar benar tak suka bahkan aku tak mengenal siapa calinku hiks"

"DAtanglah tepat waktu besok"Ucap Paman Jung mengacak surai Jongin lalu melangkah pergi

 **SKIP**

Dua keluarga itu saling berhadapan dengan senyum merekah diantara para orang tua itu ada dua orang lelaki yang hanya diam

"JAdi bagaimana apa kalian sudah menetapkan tanggalnya?"Tanya Nyonya Oh

"Ah apakah kami yang harus mencari tanggal kami serahkan semua pada keluarga anda"Ucap Bibi Jung tersenyum

"Begitukah bagaimana jika dua minggu dari sekarang?"Tanya Tuan Oh yang langsung disetujui membuat Sehun dan Jongin menggeram kesal mencengkram gelas masing masing

 **SKIP**

"Sehun-ssi bisakah anda menghentikan acara gila ini"Ucap Jongin kesal semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan sehun dan Jongin agar mereka bisa saling berkenalan tanpa rasa canggung

"Kau kira aku mau jika bisa aku tak akan hadir dan membuang waktu sia siaku"

"Kau kira hanya kau yang dirugikan!"

"Kenapa kau membentakku aku juga korban disini"Ucap Sehun tak terima

"Aku tak mau tahu batalkan pernikahan itu!''

"Lakukan saja semaumu kau kira bisa melakukannya"

"Dasar menjengkelkan"Desis Jongin kesal

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa kau mengurusi kepribadianku"

"Oh ternyata kau juga pria tempramental tak heran kau masih melajang diumurmu yang sekarang"Ejek Jongin

"Kau kira kau sempurna? Aku yakin semua kekasihmu tak tahan berkencan dengan orang bodoh hitam pesek tak cantik apalagi tampan sepertimu"

BRAKKK

"YAK JAGA KATA KATAMU"Teriak Jongin kesal

"Oh aku benar ternyata"Ucpa Sehun santai

"Dengar tuan albino jangan pernah kau tertarik apalagi sampai jatuh padaku kau tahu karma bukan"Ucap Jongin kesal lau melangkah pergi

"YA TERSERAH JANGAN TERLALU PERCAYA DIRI"teriak Sehun kesal merapikan jasnya lalu ikut melangkah pergi

 **SKIP**

2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN

"Ahhh~~ Lelahnya"erang Jongin setelah membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi

"Menyingkir!"Ucap Sehun dingin mendorong tubuh Jongin agar tidak menghalangi pintu kamar mandi

"Aishh Tak bisakah kau bicara dengan baik baik"Ucap Jongin kesal lalu menendang pintu itu keras

Tak ada yang berubah dengan hubungan mereka ocehan dan perkelahian kecil selalu menghiasi keseharian mereka dalam kurun waktu dua minggu itu tak seperi yang diharapkan para orang tua itu mereka layaknya kucing dan anjing yang bertengkar jika bertemu

"Kenapa kau tidur disini!"Ucap Sehun datar pada Jongin yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang

"Kau bisa tidur disini"Ucap Jongin santai menepuk ranjang yang masih cukup luas dismapingnya lalu memberi pembatas guling ditengah ranjang

"Memang siapa yang mengijinkanmu"

"Aku tak perlu ijin darimu mulai sekarang ini juga kamarku"

Sehun menarik bantal dan selimut lalu melemparnya ke sofa di kamar itu

"Tidur disana"

"Enak saja kenapa tak kau saja"

"Kubilang tidur disana"Ucap Sehun menegakan ucapannya lalu menarik tangan Jongin

"YAkkkk uwahhh~~ KEnapa kau sangaaaatt menjengkelkan TUan KENAPA PELIT SEKALI SAMPAI TAK MAU BERBAGI RANJANG"Teriak Jongin kesal

"HAhhaha kau kira aku perduli aku memang menjengkelkan"Ucap Sehun tertawa mengejek

"TIDAK MAU AKU AKAN TIDUR DISINI"Ucap Jongin lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang kembali namun dengan kejamnya Sehun menarik kaki Jongin hingga terjatuh ke lantai membuat Jongin merintih sakit dengan wajah memerah kesal memegang pergelangan kaki Sehun untuk membantunya berdiri namun naas Sehun mendorongnya kembali hingga celana piyama hitam yang dipakainya melorot membuat Jongin membulatkan mata shock dengan Sehun yang menutup mata dengan wajah mengadah keatas menahan kesal

"M-maaf a-aku tak sengaja"Ucap Jognin dengan wajah memerah gugup

"Sial"Umpat Sehun lalu membenarkan celananya

"Sudah kubilang aku minta maaf untuk kali ini aku akan tidur disofa"Ucap Jongin cepat lalu melangkah cepat kearah sofa itu

"S-selamat malam"Ucap Jongin gugup yang tak dibalas oleh Sehun yang berbaring membelakanginya

"Sialan kau kim apa yang kau lakukan tadi ha"Bisik Jongin malu pada dirinya sendiri lalu menutup wajahnya dengan selimut hingga menyapa mimpinya

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CAST :

OH SEHUN

KIM JONGIN

OTHERS

VOTE COMENT

HAPPY READING

"Apa kau tetap akan kerja paruh waktu sayang?"Tanya Nyonya Oh pada Jongin

"Iya eomma"

"APa tidak sebaiknya kau fokus saja dengan suamimu kau kan sudah menikah"

"Aku hanya bosan jika dirumah sendirian apalagi Sehun kan pasti sibuk dikantor"

"Tapi tak bisakah kau berhenti jadi kasir di supermarket apalagi kau akan pulang larut jika bekerja disana kan?"

"Aku sudah berhenti dari sana paman jung yang mengancamku menyuruhku berhenti"

"Ah Syukurlah"

"Ah Jongin-ah sebaiknya kau bangunkan Sehun biar eomma yang menyiapkan sarapannya"Tambah Nyonya Oh lagi

"Apa tak apa? Nanti saja"

"Orang itu masih sulit dibangunkan jadi lebih baik kau bangunkan sekarang"

"ah baiklah eommanim"Ucap Jongin tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi

 **SKIP**

Jongin berdiri dengan wajah malasnya menatap Sehun yang tidur nyenyak diatas ranjang

"Ahh~~ Iri sekali auhh karenanya punggungku sakit harus tidur di sofa"Gerutu Jongin kesal

"Yak Bangunlah"Ucap Jongin namun tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Sehun

"Sehun! sehun! Bangunlah kau nanti terlambat ke kantor"Ucap Jongin sedikit keras namun sama saja membuat Jongin semakin kesal lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun menggoyang goyangkan bahu Sehun brutal

"Yak brengsekkk bangunlahhh"Ucap Jongin kesal tetap menggoyangkan bahu Sehun hingga Sehun membuka matanya dan terlonjak kaget hingga tak sengaja dahinya membentur dahi Jongin yang meringis sakit

"Arghhh~~~ Sialan kau"Gerutu Sehun mengelus dahinya yang sedikit memerah

"YAK BUKAN SAJA YANG KESAKITAN!"Teriak Jongin tak terima menahan sakit didahinya

Jongin menatap kesal Sehun lalu menarik kerah piyama sehun

"Sebaiknya cepat bersiap dan turun jangan membuatku marah kau mengerti"Ancam Jongin lalu mendorong Sehun

"YAK memangnya kau siapa menyuruhku seenaknya"Ucap Sehun yang merasa harga dirinya lenyap karena tindakan sewenang wenang Jongin

PLAK

Jongin memukul dahi Sehun lagi membuat pria itu meringis kembali

"Rasakan itu kau sudah membuat badanku sakit semua karena tidur di sofa pria gila"

"Auhh orang ini"Gerutu Sehun kesal lalu mengunci leher Jongin dengan lengannya membuat Jongin tercekik

"Mati kau! Mati kau"Ucap sehun tersenyum jahil

"YAKKK LEPPASSHH"Teriak jongin meronta dengan sekuat tenaga melepas cengkraman lengan Sehun hingga akhirnya terlepas lalu mendorong Sehun kebelakang Sehun yang kehilangan keseimbangan menarik tangan Jongin membuat Jongin ikut terjatuh

BRUKKK

Jongin terjatuh diatas tubuh Sehun dengan bibir yang menempel membuat dua orang itu membulatkan mata terkejut dengan cepat Jongin bangun lalu berteriak kencang dengan wajah memerah oh untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara jadi Nyonya Oh tak perlu lelah datang untuk menyalahkan Sehun yang membuat istrinya menangis

"YAKKK BAJINGAN BEDEBAH BRENGSEK!!!!"Teriak Jongin dengan mata berair

"kenapa berteriak itu bukan salahku"Ucap Sehun kesal menutup telinganya yang berdengung

"Sial sial sial"Ucap Jongin memukul brutal Sehun

"Yak! AISHH HENTIKAN"

"CEPAT TURUN JIKA TAK MAU AKU MENGADU PADA IBUMU"Teriak jongin menyeka air matanya lalu melangkah keluar

 **SKIP**

Mereka berempat berkumpul di meja makan dengan senyum bahagia Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh beda lagi dengan pasangan baru itu Jongin yang masih kesal dengan insiden tadi dan Sehun yang memasang wajah datarnya

"Sayang Eomma dan appa hari ini berangkat ke China sebaiknya kau jaga istrimu baik baik okay?"

"Hm"Gumam Sehun malas

"Oh ya mobil appa masuk bengkel jadi aku pinjam mobil milikmu untuk ke bandara"UCap Tuan Oh

"Lalu bagaimana aku berangkat bekerja?"

"Naik Taksi? Bus juga bisa sekalian mengantar Jongin ke cafe tempatnya bekerja kan searah"Ucap Tuan oh membuat Sehun sweatdrop lalu mencengkram sumpitnya menahan kesal

"Ah tak perlu apa aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok"Tolak jongin halus membuat sehun menatap Jongin dengan wajah mengejek menyebalkannya

"Iya appa dia sudah besar bisa berangkat sendiri"Ucap Sehun kelewat santai membuatnya sukses mendapat pukulan sendok di dahinya yang akan bertambah memar nanti Jongin hanya tertawa didalam hati

"Ck Antarkan dia atau mobilmu tak kukembalikan"Ancam Tuan oh membuat Sehun mengangguk pasrah

"Appa~ Kenapa memukulnya lihat dahinya tambah memar kan?"Ucap Jongin dengan wajah khawatir yang dibuat buat

"lihat menantu kita sangat perhatian yeobo"Ucap nyonya Oh gemas

"Apa perlu ku kompres dahimu sayang?"Tawar Jongin membuat Sehun semakin kesal

"Ah~ Tidak perlu sayang suamimu baik baik saja kok"Ucap Sehun dengan senyum palsunya

"Benarkah? Makanya kalau jalan lihat lihat bagaimana bisa kau terpeleset sabun di kamar mandi lihat dahimu "Ucap Jongin

'Wah lihat bajingan pembohong sepertimu'Bisik Sehun kesal

 **SKIP**

"Kau bisa pergi Tuan"Ucap Jongin santai

"Diamlah kau kira aku mau bersusah payah seperti ini"

"Terserah"Ucap Jongin lalu masuk ke kedai coffe dan mulai mengantri dengan Sehun yang terus mengikutinya

"Selamat pagi"sapa pelayan yang menjaga kasir itu

"Tolong Ice cappucinonya satu"Ucap jongin tersenyum

"Dua"ucap Sehun lalu menaruh credit cardnya di meja

"Baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar"

"Terima kasih"Ucap Jongin cuek

"Jika tak tulus lebih baik diam"

"Cih tahu apa kau tentang ketulusan dasar"

"Seperti kau tahu saja. Setelah bekerja lebih baik langsung pulang"

"Terserah padaku"Ucap jongin ingin meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi karena panggilan masuk namun tak sengaja terjatuh hingga membuatnya harus membungkuk Sehun hanya cuek sampai pelayan lain menaruh Americano di meja tak sengaja terjatuh hingga hampir mengenai jongin dengan reflek yang cepat tangan Sehun mendorong pantat Jongin hingga tersungkur dengan cara tidak elit dengan wajah yang mencium lantai membuat semu orang menertawai jongin

"Ah tuan maafkan saya"Ucap Pelayan itu dengan penyesalannya

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dengan wajah memerah marah dan malu

"Dua Ice Cappucino"Teriak Pelayan lain

Jongin dengan cepat berdiri mengambil satu cup cappucino memandang Sehun sengit lalu menginjak kaki Sehun membuat Sehun meringis sakit untuk yang kesekian kalinya lalu melangkah pergi dengan cepat

"Bwhahahaha Kau baik baik saja sayang?"Tawa Sehun keras mengikuti langkah Jongin

"Diam!"

"Ouh Ouh Seharusnya kau lebih hati hati bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh dengan posisi menggelikan itu lihat dahimu"UCap sehun mengejek lalu tertawa semakin keras

"DIAMM!!"Teriak Jongin kesal dengan wajah memerah

"Terserah padaku hahahaaha"Ucap Sehun cuek lalu melangkah mendahului Jongin dengan tawa menyebalkannya

"Dasar mesum"Umpat Jongin

 **SKIP**

"Jong kau tak apa?"Tanya Jimin prihatin

"Diamlah"Ucap Jongin malas menempelkan kaleng dingin ke dahinya

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Aku tak lapar. tertawa saja aku tak apa"Ucap Jongin pasrah hingga tawa Jimin meledak membuat pekerja lain menatap Jimin heran

"Hmpphhahaha Maaf tapi itu sangat lucu"Ucap Jimin sambil memegang perutnya yang keram karena tertawa

"Sial"Umpat Jongin menatap gedung tinggi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja

 **SKIP**

"Hay Presdir, Kenapa langsung masuk kerja tak ada bulan madu?"Tanya Chanyeol yang masuk keruangan kerja sehun membawa es untuk mengompres dahi sehun

"Bisakah kau pergi"

"Maaf maaf aku akan tertawa diluar saja kalau begitu"Ucap Chanyeol melangkah keluar lalu tertawa kencang hingga terdengar ke telinga Sehun yang semakin kesal meraih vas di meja melemparnya ke pintu hingga tawa chanyeol terhenti

TOK TOK

"Masuk"

"Presdir waktunya bertemu dengan Desainer yang merancang busana yang akan di ..

"Hm"

"Dia meminta bertemu diluar"

"Siapakan saja mobilnya"

"Baik presdir"Ucap Sekretaris pribadinya Boa

 **SKIP**

"Silahkan dinikmati"Ucap Jongin tersenyum lalu menaruh hidangan itu didepan pelanggan lalu melangkah pergi kearah meja kasir dimana Jimin berada

"Wahhh itu suamimu? Siapa perempuan cantik yang bersamanya"

"Bukan urusanku"Ucap Jongin santai

"Maaf karena meminta anda bertemu diluar"Ucap wanita itu tersenyum

"Tak apa jadi bisakah anda menandatangani kontraknya sekarang juga"Ucap Sehun

"Kau selalu terburu buru"

"Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan"

"Tentu saja kau tak pernah berubah"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal pribadi saat bekerja"

"Maaf"Ucap Wanita itu menghela nafas lalu mulai menandatangani dokumen didepannya

Setelah obrolan panjang mereka wanita itu berdiri lalu berpamitan dengan sehun yang memasang senyum tipisnya.

jongin datang lalu mulai membawapiring kotor dimeja Sehun yang hanya diam jongin hanya menatap malas makhluk didepannya lalu pergi lagi setelah membersihkan meja itu

jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam membuat JOngin melepas celemeknya lalu mengambil tasnya

"JIMIN-AH AKU PULANG DULU"

"YA HATI HATI"

Jongin melangkah santai keluar cafe hingga saat didepan pintu Jongin hampir terjatuhu lagi jika tidak berpegangan pada pintu

"Kau masih disini?"Tanya Jongin heran menatap Sehun yang duduk di bangku kayu trotoar

"Kau sudah selesai"

"Hm jam kerjaku sudah selesai"Jawab Jongin lalu melangkah pergi diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya

"Kau bisa kembali ke kantormu"Ucap Jongin malas

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai"

"Oh"Ucap Jongin santai lalu duduk di halte dekat cafe

"Jam pulang kerja busnya akan sesak kau bisa pulang dengan mobilmu"Saran Jongin

"Appa menyuruhku pulang bersamamu"

"Mereka sudah pergi jadi tak perlu berakting menjadi suami yang baik lagi"Ucap Jongin hingga bus datang

Jongin naik ke bus itu lalu memilih duduk di pojok disamping jendela dengan Sehun yang duduk disampingnya

"Apa itu desain baju yang kau buat sendiri?"Tanya Sehun menengok kearah ponsel Jongin

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri Sehun-ssi"Ucap Jongin cuek

"Lumayan"

"Apa kau mengenal wanita tadi?"

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri Jongin-ssi"

"Ck katanya perusahaanmu akan mengadakan fashion show dan desainernya wanita tadi kan"

"Apa kau mata matai perusahaanku?"Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya membuat JOngin ingin mendorongnya ke jalan saja

"Tak bisakah kau berpikiran positif sedikiiit saja tentangku"

"Tak penting"

"Jadi apa orang dari luar bisa pergi ke acara itu?"

"Tidak"

"Secara hukum aku istrimu jadi seharusnya boleh"

"Secara hukum aku lebih berhak siapa yang harus kuundang dan kuusir"UCap sehun menatap Jongin dengan wajah menjengkelkan mennurut Jongin

"Kalau begitu beri saja aku undangannya"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Dia bukan sembarangan orang yang mau menemui anak kecil sepertimu"

"Ya sudah anak kecil ini akan mengadu saja pada orang tuamu"Ucap Jongin lalu berdiri

"MAu kemana?"

"Kita sudah sampai apa kau mau disini selamanya"Jawab Jongin kesal hingga bus berhenti di halte yang tak jauh dari mansion Sehun

"Yak aku mau kemana lagi?"Tanya Sehun ketika Jongin berjalan berlawanan arah

"Pulanglah dulu"

"Kutanya kau mau kemana"

"Bukan urusanmu"Ucap Jongin lalu berjalan pergi hingga punggungnya menghilang di belokan

"Baiklah"Ucap sehun cuek lalu kembali berjalan

 **SKIP**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Tanya penjual bunga itu pada Jongin

"Aku ingin pergi mengunjungi orang tuaku"

"Ah akan kusiapkan bunga yang cocok untukmu"

"NE terima kasih"

Setelah mendapatkan bunganya dan membayar Jongin menghentikan taksi didepan toko tersebut lalu menuju rumah abu dimana abu orang tuanya disemayamkan

 **SKIP**

Jongin tersenyum lalu menaruh bunga itu disampin guci orang tuanya

"Apa eomma dan appa sekarang senang?"Tanya Jongin seolah olah berbicara dengan orang tuanya

"Aku sudah membaca surat dari kalian, Seharusnya kalian tak perlu melakukan hal ini aku tak apa jika tak bisa kuliah dan tak bisa menjadi desainer seperti yang kalian mau. Itu menyakiti hati sehun karena tak bisa menikah dengan orang yang benar benar dia cintai"

 **SKIP**

Jam 12 malam Jongin baru sampai melangkah ke kamar Sehun untuk mengambil barang barangnya dan memindahkannya ke kamar tamu

Oh itu bagian dari perjanjian mereka dimana saat ada orang tua Sehun ataupun bibib dan paman Jongin mereka akan tidur dikamar yang sama.

"Kau baru pulang?"Tanya Sehun

"Hm"Ucap Jongin kesusahan membawa kopernya

"Oh"Jawab Sehun santai lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya membuat Jongin kesal karena Sehun tak mau membantunya membawa koper yang sialnya berat

"Kenapa tak pergi?"Tanya Sehun heran

"Koperku berat bantu aku"

"Tidak tanganku lelah"

"Wahhh~~ Benar benar pria brengsek"Gerutu Jongin

Sehun menghela nafas lalu berjalan menarik koper itu dari tangan Jongin

"APa kau wanita atau apa tak bisa mengangkat koper seringan ini"Ucap Sehun mendahului langkah Jongin

"Jika tak mau membantu ya sudah tak perlu meragukan gender seseorang"Ucap Jongin tak terima

Sehun menaruh koper itu dikamar Jongin lalu menatap jongin dari bawah keatas berulang kali membuat JOngin jengah

"Kau memang patut diragukan"Ucap Sehun sambil memasang pose berfikir

"Sial pergi! pergi sana"Ucap Jongin mendorong Sehun keluar

"Besok bangun saja sendiri sialan"Ucap Jongin ingin menutup pintu namun ditahan Sehun

"Mana bisa begitu? Awas saja jika besok aku telat aku tak akan mengijinkanmu datang ke fashion show itu dan menemui idolamu"Ancam Sehun

"Kau serius?"Tanya Jongin dengan tatapan curiga

"Apa aku tampak seperti pembohong?"

"Sejujurnya iya"Jawab Jongin dengan wajah polosnya membuat Sehun gemas ingin menonjok wajah itu

"Baiklah"Ucap Jongin mengulurkan tangannya yang diterima Sehun

 **SKIP**

Jongin membuka matanya lalu terduduk dengan pikiran dan nyawa yang belum terkumpul seutuhnya lalu menguap lebar turun dari ranjang membuka gorden lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi mencuci wajahnya sebelum membangunkan Sehun

Jongin membuka pintu itu begitu saja menatap jengah manusia menyebalkan itu

"Apa umurnya yang sudah sangaaaat tua harus dibangunkan?"Gerutu Jongin

Jongin berjalan kearah ranjang menggoyangkan bahu Sehun

"Bangun"

Beberapa menit Jongin menunggu namun nihil manusia itu tak bergerak sedikitpun

"Apa dia mati? Mustahil secepat inikah aku menjadi duda?"Gumam Jongin dengan pikiran anehnya

"Yak bangun!"Ucap Jongin sedikit lebih keras

Dengan kesal Jongin menarik sellimut itu namun dengan cepat Jongin berteriak kencang seperti pagi sebelumnya membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget

"Aishhh BISAKAH KAU TAK BERTERIAK"Teriak Sehu kesal

"Apa kau mesum? Atau bagaimana? KAu habis mengundang jalang kemari? Kenapa kau tak memakai pakaianmu"Ucap Jongin cepat dengan wajah terkejutnya

"Bukankah kau keterlaluan? Apa kau tak punya seperti yang aku punya kenapa kaget seperti itu"Ucap Sehun santai ingin berdiri namun ditahan Jongin yang berjalan menuju lemari mengambil celana lalu melemparkannya ke wajah Sehun

"Byuntae"Umpat Jongin dengan wajah memerah

"AC nya rusak kenapa suka sekali berpikiran jelek tentangku"

"Wajahmu menunjukkan segalanya kau gila kau mesum kau pembohong kau menye...

"Hentikan aku sudah mendengarnya ribuan kali"Ucap Sehun kesal

"YAKK APA KAU MESUM? APA KAU JUG AMENGUNDANG JALANGMU KEMARI? DIMANA CELANAMU??"Tanya Sehun terkejut dengan mata membulat melihat Jongin yang memakai sweater panjang yang menutupi pahanya

PLAKK

"Mesum"Umpat Jongin menunjukkan celama pendeknya dibalik sweater setelah memukul kepala Sehun

"Apa kau tak perna melihat pahamu sendiri atau bagaiamana? Bukankah kau keterlaluan? Kenapa kaget sekali"UCap Jongin dengan meniru wajah datar Sehun lalu tertawa sebelum beranjak pergi

TBC


End file.
